Taking control
by NirvanaSmiles
Summary: Usami's feeling down thats it but when Misaki starts to think to much about it things start to change and Misaki wants a little more but all these damn people keep int erupting!
1. New Chapter 1

Misaki's POV first story ever hope you like it? eh...

It's been a long day and I should be sleeping but I'm here waiting for these damn clothes to dry. Rain is all that's been coming down since Monday and the gloomy mood spreads all over. Usami hasn't touched his food and I'm getting worried. He's been working overtime trying to finish his latest work, skipping everything but using the restroom.

The door slams open. "Usami?"

He doesn't even give an expression to show that he had even heard me. Quickly reaching downstairs for his cigarettes now I'm worried; what's all this about? Did I do anything to anger him? Usami why are you ignoring me? It can't just be because of work.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, not right now. I just want to rest for a little, my head is..." And with that he fell on his knees and held up his hand to his mouth.

"Usami!"

"I'm... fine really, just help me to my bed."

Step by step I took him upstairs until we reached the top floor. I opened the door and lay him down, his arms left my neck and there he lied in a fetal position looking at the wall. "Usami?"

"Yes?" he said soft, looking up at me smiling.

Sometimes I wonder how someone can get to you by a look or simply by being around. Somewhere in his smile I felt safe, I felt as though everything was fine and pressure from work was all that it was. "Never mind."

"Misaki can you close the door?"

The question felt unreal but then I realized I was overreacting. He wanted to rest and I had to let him, still he wouldn't just.

"Misaki?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time."

I closed the door and realized I had forgotten about the clothes downstairs. He's just tired that's it. I had to stop thinking about it. I went downstairs and looked at the floor and noticed his shirt. I picked it up. And without a second thought, as a matter a fact without a thought, I ran upstairs and opened the door.

"Misaki you shouldn't run while going up the stairs!" Usami sat up, looking at me his expression was plain, more of as to wait for me to say something, anything. I came closer to him, standing above him looking down, his face close to mine. I gave him a kiss on the mouth, grabbing the back of his neck.

"Misa..."

Well that's it for now I don't know if I'll continue it I'd love to know what you guys think.


	2. New Chapter 2

Pulling back from the kiss I realized what had happened and covered my mouth. Usami just looked at me in surprise and I couldn't help but look away. "Usami sorry." And with that I exited the room without letting him say anything. Looking at my watch I realized it was time to prepare lunch and then head for my job.

"Misaki be more careful!" Sumi yelled.

"Sorry these boxes are heavy, what's in them anyway?"

"I'll let you know but then I want something in return."

How did I end up helping Sumi move boxes to his new room? Oh that's right, he called me in the middle of work and demanded I help him, which I did but I never imagined they would be so heavy. For all I knew there could be bodies in there. I can't focus anyway, I still keep thinking of Usami. I wonder what he did after I left, not that I feel guilty...

"Misaki you can leave now."

"Right, yeah I know."

"Thanks for helping."

"Yeah, yeah anytime. Haha."

As I got home and opened the door I saw Usami lying on the couch and an awful smell coming from the kitchen. Putting my things down and running toward the kitchen I quickly discovered the fate of some salmon and vegetables...in the oven.

"Usami, you idiot, can't you do anything…?" I muttered. "I guess I could prepare something else."

"Misaki," soft and slowly the words came out of his mouth.

"Usami-san," with a faint smile the words came out of my mouth.

He stood up and looked at me getting closer and closer to where I could almost reach him, then he turned around and went upstairs and I was left there without a single word. Maybe this is what is called drifting apart. Just weeks ago, Usami would hold me and love me at every corner, now this. I know now that this isn't just about work, is it? I tried to remember what I had done but I hadn't done anything.

"Misaki!" I heard Usami say quickly. I ran upstairs to see what he called me for, opening the door to his office signaling for me to sit down. Then I thought, this is it, I know what's going to happen it all comes down to this. Why? I sat down and looked at him, he was about to say something but I cut him off. "Usami, I can't..." I will not let him leave me like this, not without reason.

"Misaki."

I'm going to tell him I'm going to tell him I lo...him. Looking down I knew I didn't have the courage or the guts to tell him but maybe just maybe. Come on Misaki lay it down like a man. I can't.

Usami spoke, "I want to know if I have ever pressured to do anything you didn't want to do."

As soon as he said so, many memories crept up. Sure he forced me to love him. No, no that was all me I ...fell in love yet I can't admit it. I surely am a brat.

"Usami, there's..."

The phone rang and I stood up and went downstairs to pick it up.

"Hello, Misaki?"

"Big brother Usami?"

"What?"

The sudden tone in his voice made me realized what I had called him. "How did you get this number?"

"Even I have the number to my br...oth..er." He said brother with such hesitation in his voice.

"Oh yeah, hahaha. So what do you need?"

"Come with me to this location, I have something to tell you about Usami."

Wham!

"Usami what was that for?"

"I don't want you taking to him!"

"Usami, you can't!"

He looked back at me almost glaring and didn't speak. What had gotten into him?

"Yes I can!"

Closer till I could almost hold him, he bent down and kissed my neck. "Misaki, do what you did yesterday..."

"What!" I accidently pushed him a bit too harshly making him lose his balance and he tumbled down.

"Usami!" I lied on top of him now, looking into his eyes. I had to do something.

Lowering my head, I felt a jolt of energy as I heard the door open.

"Misak..." a soft voice said.

Well that is for now I'd love to know who you think opened the door and what you think so far. As always I love you all. :)


	3. New Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy it! -Quick thanks to my beta who has to put up with my horrible grammar and spelling. This is greatly appreciated!-

There I lied frozen, or at least feeling such. "Papa Usami?" Crap, I shouldn't call him that.

"What are you doing here father and why are you looking for Misaki?" Usami said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I thought you had a meeting today and I wanted to talk to Misaki about asking you to meet me."

I didn't like the atmosphere between them, not that I didn't want them to talk but there's just a certain ache that could be felt when these two met up.

"Well if you're here we could discuss this either way..."

"What is it? I'm busy," Usami replied quickly.

"I can see that, you know you really should be careful of where you do these things. Someone could walk in and..."

"I wouldn't care. Now, what is it you want to talk about? Like I said, I'm busy."

Usami stood up without a warning and went to sit down and pulled out a cigarette.

"Right. As you know there are certain family issues to discuss and as much as you want to, you will not be able to avoid them forever. You must face them sometime."

"I'm not avoiding anything. I already told you I don't want anything."

"Well that's fine but you still have to show up."

"I thought we already took care of this a long time ago."

"These are different matters."

Different? What could he be talking about? They settled the issue of money, what else could there be?

"You know, Usami, you should go just to get this over with...I mean if you want. Ha...haha."

"Alright, then I'll go if Misaki does," Usami said with a smile on his face.

"Usami, why are you pulling me into this?"

"That is my only condition."

"Alright. Misaki, I presume you'll go."

"I'm not sure it would be appropriate if I went."

"You're right it wouldn't, but it is Usami's only condition. So tomorrow at 4?"

"Fine," Usami said. I could tell he just wanted to get rid of his father.

"Alrighty then. I hope I didn't disturb you too much, good day."

With that he left me and Usami. I felt pretty nervous, it was only going to be my third time visiting the Usami household and things didn't always go as planned.

"Usami, you idiot, why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Because I want to."

When we arrived, there were so many people ...and fancy red sport cars. Usami was smoking more than usual and I didn't mention it for anything could've set him off then.

"Master Akihiko."

Sebastian? I thought.

"Yes Tanaka?" Usami said, annoyed.

"Your father made special preparations for your guest, Misaki, and has a table with some food and drinks set up in the yard."

"Misaki you can go if you want."

"Right." I laughed nervously. "Can you show me where it is?"

"Yes, right this way sir." He led me over to the yard.

I could see Usami enter the residence and turn around and look at me, I just kept going forward I couldn't bear seeing his face with a frown on it.

Once in the yard I started to play with Alexandra and forgot about what was going on inside. It must be hell for Usami.

Time passed by until I suddenly felt cool hands cover my eyes and lips kiss my cheek.

"Idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

I turned around and once again froze. Like yesterday, whispering the words, "Big brother Usami?"

Just then a door slammed open and I could see, from the corner of my eye, an angry Usami with Papa Usami chasing him and bunch of family members in shock and giggling in the room.

"Misaki we're leaving..."

I could feel his gaze fall upon me. Seeing Big brother Usami's arms around me must have gave him the wrong idea.

"Haruhiko...you bastard!" said Usami.

I wasn't one to attract attention but at the moment all eyes were on me or at least it felt like that. I could see Usami getting closer to us and grabbing Haruhiko by the shirt.

"Usami, not here! Don't touch your brother!" Papa Usami yelled.

I could see him trying to hold back Usami and some family members starting to come out and help. After the situation calmed down, I could feel people's gaze upon me, with stares that could kill and grins that weren't friendly at all. After a while, Papa Usami came up to me and coldly said, "You truly are a nuisance to this family!"

Nuisance? Was I really...? Now that I think of it…

Moments passed and I could feel the rush of tears roll down my face and the loss of balance from my feet tumbling downward. I was on my knees. Maybe it is for the best that I leave them alone.

Truth said I don't know where to go from here I hope you enjoyed it! Let's hope writers block gets unblocked? (hehe) As always I love you all.


End file.
